True Love Comes Through
by bob the cactus
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome finaly come to grips with their love for each other. Ok you win ive recieved numerous emails that i shouldn't cancel the story and i just cant stand that so ill at least finish this story but from here on out most of my stories will mo
1. The first incident

**Disclaimer: i only put this on here becaust thers always that stupid ass that starts an uproar over not having a disclaimer so here it is: I do not repeat DO NOT own any bit or piece of Inuyasha or any other works. But if your sellin im buyin.**

"SIT" rang out through the woods as Inuyasha tried once more to attack Shippo. "When will you learn Inuyasha?" asked Kagome as Inuyasha pried himself off the ground. Well if that little snot would take a hint! When I say alone I mean _ALONE!_ "Why do you want to be alone so much now Inuyasha?" asked Sango. I just…..do. Do I need a reason for everything! Inuyasha shouted as he stormed off into the woods. "Inuyasha", Kagome sighed as she sat down watching him storm off. "Why don't you follow him Kagome?" Miroku asked after waking up from his most recent groping related concussion. "Do you think I should?" "Sure", said Sango, "You're probably the only one that could calm him down." "Do you really think so?" she asked. "Well duh" Shippo answered for her. "Ok then I guess it can't hurt to try" she said getting up and starting to walk towards the forest." As she walked through the vast green forest, she realized she had very little chance of finding Inuyasha. Especially since he has such a keen nose and ears. However she secretly wanted to see him more than anything in the world and hated to see him upset. Deep down, she wished she could spend every minute with Inuyasha but she knew she could never bear to tell him.

"Damn that Shippo, always right under my nose!" Inuyasha scowled under his breath as he nimbly leapt from branch to branch. "Huh?" Inuyasha stopped suddenly as he smelled a familiar scent. "Kagome?" He stopped on a relatively low branch and looked down just in time to see her trip and fall catching a very quick glimpse of her underwear. "Hmm…" he said quietly. "Ugh Kagome, silly girl she's so weak and fragile." He said as he faintly smelled her blood. He felt the urge to leap down to see if she was alright but decided to stay and see how she would fair for herself. "Damn forest!" She cursed, righting herself and wiping the blood off her knee. Shi hissed in slight pain realizing she had just wiped more dirt into the wound. Inuyasha gasped slightly realizing that Kagome, _his_ Kagome had just cursed, being quite certain that he had never heard her swear. "Oh Inuyasha where'd you go?" she asked to no one in particular. "Right here" Said Inuyasha jumping down from his branch landing just in front of her sitting form. "Inuyasha?" she asked curiously. "Shhh" he said leaning in slowly to kiss her.

"Inu-Inuyasha?" "Shhh just be quiet." He said pulling her to lay flat. "Wait Inuyasha what are you doing?" "I said quiet!" he growled, ripping easily through her thin shirt, revealing a lace white bra. She struggled slightly and he gripped her hard on her upper arms, his razor sharp claws easily piercing her skin. She yelped slightly in pain but he didn't seem to notice. When she struggled against him more he began to randomly slice through her skin just enough to make her bleed and cry out slightly. Looking up she saw the slightest hint of red begin to creep into his eyes "Inuyasha stop this!" she shrieked finally snapping him back to his senses. "Kagome…?" he asked slightly confused and disoriented "Kami kagome did I do all this to you?" he said vaguely noticing the now stronger scent of her blood on both her and his claws and the long gashes on her arms and stomach. "Just get away Inuyasha!" she cried pushing him away from her. She tried to get up but was to shaken up and fell back to her knees. "Kagome!" he cried out slightly alarmed. Even while fighting no matter how many times shed been tossed to the ground she'd always get back up but somehow not this time and it worried him. "I said stay away from me Inuyasha!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. This made him cringe and his ears fold down. She looked up at him and saw the hurt and self hatred written all over his features.

"Kagome, at least take this so you can go back to camp." He said softly her screams still ringing in his ears as he handed her his fire rat kimono top that was easily big enough to cover her down to her knees. "Thanks" she said with more anger in her voice than she had intended. She took his kimono top and tied it around her waist, still not looking him in the eye. She doubted she ever could look him in the eye again. Before she could even turn to look at him he sped off farther into the forest in a flash of white and red. "Why Inuyasha?" she asked the air before turning around and beginning her long walk back towards camp, tears streaking through the dirt on her cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2 Slightly lemony

**Disclaimer: Ok the only reason this is on here is because there's always an ass who will start an uproar if I don't have a disclaimer and I think I put one on my First chapter but I'm new to this site and you just never know so to be safe. I don't own any bits or pieces of Inuyasha but if you're selling im buying**

"Kagome what happened to you!" Sango cried as Kagome returned to camp quite late and without Inuyasha. "Nothing I…just fell down and tore my shirt so Inuyasha gave me his." "are you sure that's all that happened?" she continued on," You look a little shaken up." "Yes I'm sure!" she said a little irritated. "Ok then if you say so…" "Yes I say so!" she said once again being meaner than she really wanted to. "Ok ok!" she said before turning and walking towards the hut where Miroku lied unconscious once more. Ultimately leaving Kagome there to think.

"Damn it all!" Inuyasha cursed himself more for molesting Kagome. All the sorry in the world couldn't make up for what he'd done he said to himself. Finally coming to a stop on a rather wide limb to sleep, he began to dream. His first dream, or rather nightmare, he began to relive the events of today. Kagome's hate filled scream, the hurt look on her face, the sight and smell of the gashes on her arms and stomach, and her cries of pain. This made him awaken with a scream and nearly fall out of the tree. "Damn it to hell!" he said desperately clinging to a branch. Finally, he managed to pull himself back up and with some trouble, managed to fall back asleep. His second dream was more pleasurable and much less nightmare. He was cradling Kagome in his lap high up in a tree. "Kagome I…I think I love you." "I definitely love you Inuyasha." "But how could you love someone like me, a filthy half breed?" "Don't say that Inuyasha! I love you just the way you are!" she said lovingly as she turned around to kiss him softly. He returned the kiss lovingly as she started to untie the straps around his kimono top. "Wait Kagome are you sure this is what you want?" "I'm sure Inuyasha" she said now undoing the straps of his under kimono revealing his muscular upper body. She trailed kisses down the center of his chest stopping just above his kimono bottoms. By now he desperately wanted to undress her. Quickly pulling her close to him, he leapt down from the tree to lay her gently on the ground. Easily ripping through her thin shirt he quickly revealed the same lacy bra he saw when he almost raped her. This startled him for some perplexing reason so he left it as is and moved on to rip off her skirt and underwear. By now she couldn't stand it any more and she pushed him off onto the forest floor.

She continued to untie his bottoms revealing his under kimono and a very noticeable bulge. Finally, she pulled off his under kimono to reveal his not so subtle erection. For a moment, she stared utterly entranced by what she saw. 'He's so big!' she thought to herself as he cringed away slightly hoping she wouldn't reject him. "Wow" she said still staring blankly. "Kagome if you'd like to stop now….I'd understand…." "No it's not that it's just that…. I've never seen someone completely naked before…." She said "and besides, we've come this far we can't stop now." She looked down at him, fully erect now, and leaned down to take his whole length in her mouth when he suddenly saw her hurt face from before and woke up with a yell falling completely out of the tree this time around and landing on some more 'sensitive' parts.

Inuyasha once again fell asleep but he thanked the gods that this time it was dreamless and didn't wake until morning.


	3. Chapter 3

By the next morning the events of yesterday were still fresh in Kagome's mind but she found she still wanted nothing more than to see Inuyasha again. But, Inuyasha still didn't come back to camp that morning so she went to look for him around 4:30. Although she wanted to see him, she was still afraid that he would lose control again, so she was ready to say 'sit' at any minute. She felt as though she had been walking for hours when she finally heard Inuyasha's voice and running water. "Damn," he cursed "I still can't get this blood out!" he said while franticly scrubbing at his kimono bottoms in the river. She stopped behind a tree nearby to watch him knowing he could only smell her blood on his clothes. "Oh Kagome," he sighed falling back to sit; "can you ever forgive me for what I've done?" She sighed quietly behind the tree but quickly clapped her hands to her mouth as she saw his ears twitch. But, he didn't move, he must not have noticed. He did, however, get up and begin to dress in his now dried clothes. He began walking towards her but walked right past her without even a second glance. He appeared too depressed to even notice her. And could it be? Was he crying! Inuyasha, _her _hard shelled Inuyasha crying!

Just then he smelled a familiar scent "Kagura," he growled gripping his Tesusaiga just as Kagura dropped from the sky. "Well, well what have we here?" she said mockingly. "Shut it Kagura! I'm really not in the mood." "Awww what's wrong little doggy having a bad day?" "I said shut up!" He yelled, lunging at Kagura while drawing his sword. Kagura dodged his attack easily. "You'll have to do better than that!" she said before yelling "DANCE OF BLADES!" and catching Inuyasha way off guard and hitting him directly in the stomach. Inuyasha gasped for breath as he fell lifelessly to the ground while Kagura flew off into the sky. It would be nearly an hour before Kagome would find him lying in a pool of his own blood, barely alive.

"Inuyasha!" she screamed finally coming across his semi-lifeless form.

She ran to his side and collapsed to her knees next to him. "If only he'd had his fire rat coat it might not be this bad" she said ripping off his under kimono to inspect the wounds. It was at this point she thanked the gods that she had brought her first aid kit along. She got out her antiseptic spray and began to disinfect his many wounds. Inuyasha winced involuntarily many times during this slow process. After she had finished cleaning his wounds she began to wrap him in a bandage. She found herself resisting the urge to just ravage him and this instilled within her a sense of self hatred. How could she even think about such a thing? She didn't know, so she quickly pushed these thoughts out of her head and concentrated on getting him to safety. But how could she move him without hurting him more? "Oh Inuyasha" she said trying to hide the insane amount of worry boiling just below the surface, just in case he could still hear her. She desperately tried to scoop him up in her arms as gently as possible. He was surprisingly lighter than she thought he would be but still not a pleasure to carry, and she could only carry him a few yards. Fortunately, there was a huge tree nearby that she sat him under.

"Uhh" he moaned a blurry vision of kagome swimming into view. He tried to sit up but was gently laid back down by kagome with the words, "Don't even try Inuyasha, your still too badly wounded. "Feh" was all he managed to say. He then felt a slight draft and realized he was completely naked and in between two blankets. "Kagome what happened? And why am I naked?" "Well you…uh…were hurt pretty bad and I uh…." She trailed off. "Never mind." He sighed "Where are my clothes at least?" "Well they were all torn up and bloody so I took them off and washed and repaired tem for you." She said blushing. "Ah." Was all he managed to say before he smelled Miroku and Sango approaching. "Hey Kagome!" he heard Sango shout "Is Inuyasha up yet?" "Yeah he's up and he really wants to get going."


	4. Final Chapter MOJOR LEMON

**Same old disclaimer I don't own any Inuyasha blah, blah, blah.**

**This chapter contains definite lemon!**

A few days later, Inuyasha was all healed and ready to get moving. They walked by day and camped by night for about a week until they came upon a village in which to stay. The way it worked out, Shippo and Kirara got a room together, Miroku and Sango got a room together, and as luck would have it Inuyasha and Kagome got a room together. "Well then shall we retire to our rooms for the night?" asked Miroku. "Sure!" was the unanimous response from everyone but Inuyasha and Kagome who had slightly less enthusiastic responses.

"So uh I guess I'll take this bed and you can have that one." said Inuyasha uneasily upon entering their room. "Er…thanks." Kagome said unsurely. "Inuyasha?" she stopped him in the process of getting into his bed, "Why did you do it?" she said on the verge of tears for some reason. "Ka-Kagome," he stuttered, "I…. I don't know. I guess I just let my demon side get the better of me." "I know it won't make much of a difference but, I really am sorry." "I know you are Inuyasha." she said gently while slowly walking towards him as if he might attack at any moment. "But…" she stopped, unsure of weather he truly loved her or if it was just his demon half's lust for a mate. "Inuyasha, do you really love me?" Startled by the sudden audacity of her question, Inuyasha could only gape at the girl he'd known for almost three years now. And he couldn't help but wonder how she could be so naïve. "Of course I love you Kagome" "I mean really _love_ me." "Yes of course" he said while moving closer to her. Heat seemed to radiate from her and the closer he got the hotter he felt. "I love you more that anything in the world and I would never let anyone hurt you." "Then prove it" she said softly. Inuyasha leaned in closer and kissed her. And to his surprise she kissed him back. Before she knew it kagome was on her back on the bed and Inuyasha was above her making quick work of her new shirt and bra. He started sucking on her nipples and had barely finished when her excite became noticeable to him. Apparently his was too because she stopped him and rolled over so that she was on top and rubbing his erection through his kimono bottoms. "Oh Kagome" he moaned as she continued to rub him. "Kagome wait," he said "are you sure you want this…with me I mean" "What do you mean Inuyasha I love you." "I mean you can do a lot better than me a half breed." "Inuyasha, I don't care if your human, demon, or half demon I love you for you!" she said before kissing him long and hard on the lips. Not breaking the kiss until they both needed air. "Well then if you're sure this is what you want…." "I'm sure." She said with a certain tone of finality before ripping off his kimono top and under kimono to reveal his chiseled and battle scared chest which she commenced to kiss and lick all the way down to the top of his kimono bottoms, which she continued to untie and remove along with his under kimono bottoms to reveal his erection. Inuyasha closed his eyes, afraid that she would reject him but opened them in shock as his erection was engulfed in the wet heat of Kagome's mouth. He gasped as kagome started sucking and bobbing her head in a perfect rhythm. "Ka…go…me..." was all Inuyasha managed to gasp out before he felt a tingling warmth that started around his length and quickly spread through his body. Before he knew it he was about to come. "Kagome I'm gonna……gonna……come! And with that last word, came into Kagome's mouth. Kagome swallowed it all and continued to lick him clean eliciting purrs of bliss from deep within Inuyasha's throat. Her arousal was definitely high now and the smell was driving him wild. Now Inuyasha grabbed kagome by the hips and flipped her over to rip off her skirt and panties. Now that she was completely naked before him, he was ready to take her. But he remembered he had to keep his demon side under control, he didn't want to hurt her. "Kagome…" he said questioningly to make sure she was ready for him. Her response was a simple nod and that was all he needed. He carefully positioned himself at her entrance and thrust all the way into her with one fluid motion. As he thrust into her she cried out in pain and he saw tears rolling down her face. He leaned in carefully and kissed away her tears being careful not to move until she had adjusted to him. She looked up at him and nodded to tell him that she was ready and he began to pump slowly in and out. She was so tight and wet that it was hard to contain his release while he gradually picked up speed. Her pain quickly turned into pleasure and all her worries were forgotten as Inuyasha pumped faster and harder into her. Inuyasha could tell Kagome was as close as he was when he altered his motions and hit a spot inside her that caused her to cry out in pleasure. Liking the reaction this caused he did this again and again until it finally sent her over the edge crying out his name. This made Inuyasha greatly pick up his pace and pump harder and faster than ever before finally going over the edge howling her name and releasing his essence into her. He collapsed next to her not even pulling out and when she rolled to face him it shot bolts of pleasure through both of them and they held each other in a true lover's embrace and fell asleep together.


	5. Author's Note

sigh now as many of you may know many of my new works especially hentai ones will be found on either  or http/adultfan. however some will still be posted on  so now that we have that settled. Thank you for reading I hope you liked what you saw. Hopefully, if school and other priorities don't get in the way I will continue to write an a daily basis and may churn out about 3 stories a month once again if my schedule is open enough and that isn't a promise just an estimate so check all the sites listed above often you just never know when I'll surprise you 

P.S. if you read and review there might be an epilogue in it for you!


End file.
